


Whims Of Fate

by ManicEuphoric



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk idiots flirting, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric
Summary: Drunk pizzie flirting ficlet
Relationships: Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Whims Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Parties at the Old Mill were always a blast. Penelope loved seeing the drunk wolves make fools of themselves, the Vamps trying to catch a date, witches getting hammered and trying to cast spells which always had hilarious effects But one thing she had not expected tonight, Lizzie fucking Saltzman draped over her shoulder.

“Woah there Blondie, you had a few too many.” The shorter girl spoke softly, setting her down on the couch which was placed there. She held the blonde twin up before sitting next to her “I never expected you to get smashed this early” she laughed seeing Lizzie pout 

“Shut up.. You have no right being this hot. I mean like… Like who let you wear a suit? It’s like super hot man…” which caused the smaller witch to blush as she sat down “I mean why the hell did I fuck up like that? Big time.”

“Like what? You’re not making a lick of sense here.” Penelope sighed when she felt Lizzie’s head lean on her shoulder, snuggling up to her 

“I always have the same crushes as Josie, and I always get them. But now… ooh boy… I let her have you because I didn’t want to be the evil twin anymore, like you said. The selfish black hole of attention… But I guess if she was happy with you then I am.”

The brunette pinched herself “okay fuck me-”

“Gladly!”

She sighed rubbing a hand through her hair “I guess I’m sorry too, you’re not selfish. You just-”

“Wanted you to hate me so I stood no chance and finally made her happy? Yeah I’m a genius”

“First off stop interrupting me. Second, you are but I like you too I guess.”

“You’re adorable” The blonde planted her lips on Penelope, she tasted of cheap beer and cherry lip gloss. Perfect. The two witches savored their kiss for a few moments before pulling back for air. “Wait but what about-” 

“All over you, probably with Hope Mikaelson as we speak.”

“Fine. But you’re sobering up before I do anything.”


End file.
